Finding a Way
by Loriot
Summary: Love always finds a way. Through mishaps and years apart, love will always find a way. Even for Jimmy and Cindy. JxC fluff and tears.


_Loriot: This was initially supposed to be part of "Love, Life Lessons, and Witty Banter" but then it took on a life of its own. Now it's got its own spot in my list of stories. This was actually inspired by a song, the_ _chorus_ _mainly, "Chemicals React" by Aly & A.J. I'll post a link on my profile to the lyrics and a video. For the full effect, I recommend listening to it starting with the line, "I guess it wasn't meant to be, Vortex."_

_Shirley Temples are fantastic, by the way. :) _

**Finding a Way**

With a sigh, Cindy traced the rim of the glass sitting in front of her. A half finished Shirley Temple mixed with the melting ice. With an odd distaste for ginger ale, Cindy had opted for a replacement of Sprite. She'd eaten the cherry first thing; it was her favorite part of the drink, if truth be told. She was sitting in a secluded part of the college's coffee and drink bar, tapping her foot to the music. That night's theme, for some reason, was pop music. It was unusually bare that night, probably because of the music choice.

Cindy wasn't complaining. She'd rather be left alone anyway. It had been one of those days. She'd slept through her alarm, causing her to be thirty minutes late for her English exam. Breakfast was missed, and the majority of her lunch had been spilled when another student on a scooter ran into her. Her project group couldn't agree on a thing. She and her roommate fought about room boundaries again. To top it all off, her boyfriend decided he wanted to see other people. It was sudden, out of the blue, after nearly two years of dating. Cindy was now a single college Junior with a failed English exam under her belt. Yep, life was just peachy.

Staring intently at an ice cube through her glass, she almost didn't realize that a person slid into the seat across from hers. Her head snapped up, her eyes meeting a pair of vivid blue ones. She gave a half-smile.

"Hey, Jimmy." Her high school sweetheart, her friend, and the only of her Retroville classmates attending the same school she was. They had dated briefly during high school, breaking it off just before college due to parental pressure from both sides. They had remained close, knowing each other better than their respective best friends who'd begun to forge their own paths at other schools. This is not to say that they didn't still fight like they used to.

"Cindy." Jimmy gave her a smile. Cindy's heart ached dully. It was his special smile, the one reserved especially for her since their high school days. His eyes flashed over her critically, and he gave a frown. "You look awful."

"Thanks, Neutron, you always know just what a girl wants to hear." Cindy rested her elbow on the table, her eyes narrowed, a hint of sarcasm creeping into her voice. Jimmy flashed a charming smile.

"Honesty should count for something, I'm sure. Bad day?"

Cindy laughed humorlessly. "What clued you in? The soup stains on my shirt?"

Jimmy shook his head, locking his eyes with hers. "You've been crying." Flushing slightly, Cindy bowed her head, averting her gaze. She didn't like being seen in a moment of weakness, much less so in a public place. "What happened?"

Cindy was silent for a moment. "Ryan broke up with me."

There was a pause. "I'm sorry." Cindy shrugged. Becoming intensely interested in her drink once again, she took a gulp, choking when she heard Jimmy's voice, "Did you love him?"

Hacking, she looked up at him, "_What?_"

"Did you?"

"I –" Cindy paused to consider. Had she loved Ryan? They had been together for over a year, so there must have been some sort of feeling. Was it love?

Love . . . love was understanding a person better than yourself, knowing weaknesses, faults, and still caring about them; finding the small things – the way he smiled and ran his hand through his hair, or the way he chuckled when nervous – endearing. Love was wanting the best for that person, even if that means sacrificing your own feelings. Love was wanting, wishing for a future together. Love was something greater than life. "No. No, I didn't." She sniffed, still staring into her glass.

Jimmy nodded unseen to Cindy. He'd had his share of relationships thus far in college. His chosen major (majors, actually) left him with very little free time, so they usually broke up with him soon after. He'd never loved any of them. He hadn't cared for anyone like that since, well, since high school. Though it had taken him some time, he could honestly admit to himself that he was still in love with one Cynthia Vortex. At first he had been angry at his parents, but then let it go, realizing they were only trying to help. Even if it was in an odd, twisted way. Her answer gave him relief.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be, Vortex," he said gently. She glanced up, sadness replaced sheer exhaustion in her eyes. He was looking at her with so much care and compassion that she wanted to burst into tears once more. Noting this, Jimmy reached across the table, lightly placing his hand on hers. She opted to gasp slightly instead, her breath hitching, more than aware of the shock of electricity that ran through her, warming her whole body. Breathing normally had become difficult.

"I suppose not," she murmured. She didn't look up, refused to look up. She wouldn't – couldn't look in his eyes. _Not now_, she thought, _anytime but now, with _him_ here._ A rogue tear trailed down her cheek. She may not have loved Ryan, but she had loved Jimmy. She had fought tooth and nail to forget her feelings when they had broken up. With more than a little encouragement from her mother, she had started dating again, finding Ryan during her sophomore year. He was tall, brunette and blue-eyed, like Jimmy, though his eyes were lighter in color, his hair darker. He was sarcastic, knew how to make her laugh, but it wasn't the same. If she was to be completely honest with herself, she only dated him because Ryan reminded her so much of Jimmy. He just lacked the intelligence and a good portion of his adorkableness that she had loved so dearly. Not to mention he didn't argue with her, opting for the easy route with any conversation.

That bothered her quite a bit.

Now she was angry. Angry at herself, angry at her mother, angry at him. She was angry with how she felt, angry at her mother's manipulations, angry that he could still make her feel this way. She had tried so long, so hard to forget. He had certainly forgotten her. How else could he remain so calm and collected in her presence? In high school he was, well, to put it plainly, awkward as hell. Another tear slipped down her cheek.

She still loved him.

"Cindy?" he questioned softly when he noticed her crying. He moved, sliding in to the chair next to her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry." She wouldn't look at him. Gently, he placed a hand under her chin, making her meet his eyes. She closed them for a second, focusing on his hand on her face before blinking them open. He was watching her, his eyes on her.

"Jimmy, I . . ." She reached up, grasping Jimmy's wrist, as he wiped away stray tears with the pad of his thumb. This was the first time in years they had been so close to each other, so intimate. Cindy ached, wanting him closer; Jimmy felt miserable, missing her more than ever. "I miss you," she whispered, so quietly that Jimmy nearly didn't catch it.

A split-second pause and Jimmy had captured Cindy's mouth with his own with a sweet, soft kiss. Cindy wouldn't let him pull away, kissing him back almost harshly. She tasted just the way he remembered, with the added saltiness of her tears. Fresh ones fell as they kissed. When she finally pulled away, she lightly stroked his hand with her thumb.

They both gave a half-smile, sheepish at best, looking at each other, amazed. Neither knew where to begin. There was so much to say, so much time to be made up. Three years had gone by, who knows where they could have been if not for – well, they had all the time in the world for that now, didn't they?

Smiling tenderly, Jimmy murmured, "I missed you, too."


End file.
